


Can't get it up?

by ka_mai



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Can't get it up?

Мисс Свит девятнадцать лет, и она невинна, как провинциальная проститутка, впервые увидевшая огни столицы.   
Мисс Свит всего девятнадцать, но она одета, как столичная проститутка, вызывающе и ярко. Могильщик просто не может не клюнуть.  
\- Эй, Красная Шапочка, куда ты идёшь? - вкрадчиво осведомляется он, выныривая из тени у стены.  
\- Эй, Красная Шапочка, не боишься волков? - посмеивается, разглядывая неожиданную гостью.  
Мисс Свит не читала в детстве сказок, но обращение ей чем-то нравится, и этот мужчина - тоже. А бояться ей некого.  
\- Ты ведь дилер, - манерно растягивая слова и игнорируя вопрос, произносит она.   
\- И ты дашь мне дозу, - добавляет, из-под густых ресниц наблюдая за Могильщиком, чуть приподняв голову. Эту позу подсказало ей зеркало - у мисс Свит красивая шея.  
\- Заплати мне сначала, - ухмыляется Могильщик и делает шаг навстречу.  
\- Что у тебя в корзинке, детка? - и делает ещё шаг.  
А у "детки", похоже, (в корзинке) нехилая ломка, иначе с чего так вздрагивать и ронять то, что держишь? На грязные плиты падают монеты и... яблоко? Откуда... ах да, это же мисс Свит. Самая богатая плохая девочка, первая среди равных! Неужто ей не продают обезболивающее ни в одной из чистеньких официальных клиник города?  
\- Подними, - приказывает она хрипло, снизу вверх глядя на наклонившегося за золотом мужчину. - Подними моё яблоко.  
\- Не можешь поднять? - нетерпеливо выплёвывает слова и даже не смотрит на укатившийся в сторону плод.   
Могильщик подбирает его и отдаёт Эмбер. Она давит ногтём на яблочный бок, размягчённый ударом о землю, разбрызгивая сок, а затем откусывает - чуть ли не половину разом.  
\- Не боишься грязи? - интересуется Могильщик, восхищённо наблюдая за её движениями.  
\- Я своего не упущу, - отвечает мисс Свит, и тон, которым это сказано, подразумевает гораздо большее, чем один фрукт. А бояться ей нечего.  
\- Даже если с гнильцой? - уточняет Могильщик, и его искренняя улыбка напоминает звериный оскал.  
\- Не ново, - мисс Свит чуть поводит плечом, чувствуя, что они друг друга прекрасно поняли.   
\- Зидрат, - выдыхает она требовательно, подцепляя носком туфли звякнувшую монету.   
Мисс Свит девятнадцать лет, и она зависима от хирургических операций и анастетиков, как, впрочем, добрая половина жителей этого мира.   
Мисс Свит всего девятнадцать, но она знает, как добиваться цели, - значит, стоит быть поближе к мисс Свит и иногда просто подсказывать, как лучше применить её таланты.  
Могильщик просто не может не клюнуть.


End file.
